Core A (Administrative Core) will provide all the logistic, scientific, managerial, regulatory and financial support necessary to facilitate and coordinate the studies described in this Consortium. The Administrative Core will ensure that all common and project-specific efforts function optimally and adhere to the timelines described in Program Overview and in the individual projects of this proposal. The Core will organize conference calls every two weeks among Project leaders and other relevant personnel, facilitate regular in-person meetings, maintain regulatory approvals, provide fiscal and logistic oversight, and coordinate meetings with the Scientific Advisory Board and DAIDS Program Officials. The Core will also establish a Scientific Leadership Committee, the primary decision-making body of the Consortium, whose roles include determining allocations of primate resources to individual experiments and consulting in the design of these experiments. The Core will coordinate four annual meetings of this Leadership Committee. The Administrative Core and Scientific Leadership Committee will ensure that all the studies and resources are applied to the primary goals of this proposal. These are: ? to establish the therapeutic utility in HIV-1 infection of a cocktail of antibody or antibody-like entry inhibitors delivered through recombinant adeno-associated virus (AAV) vectors, and ? to identify principles, protocols, and therapeutics directly applicable to human clinical trials. We will support these goals in five Specific Aims: 1. To coordinate communications, interactions, and operations among investigators. Projects, and Cores to facilitate the overall progress and promote the goals of this program project. 2. To coordinate four annual meetings of the Scientific Leadership committee. 3. To ensure and maintain regulatory compliance. 4. To provide detailed financial oversight and management. 5. To coordinate meetings with the Scientific Advisory Board.